Soul Eater: Happy Stupid Valentine's Day
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Valentine's Day…It was a day most women were 'obsessed' with. Soul didn't like to participate in it and neither did his meister. They had the same thought about it..."You shouldn't rely on just 'one' day to show affection to someone."


nya~ It's a little early, but whatever!

This is for Valentines Day~~  
All the main couples are listed in the beginning~ But the main focus is SoMa

I started this Friday night at A1 cuz people were drawing and stuff and I wanted to write...so..I came up with thisss~~~

hope you like it~~Soul Eater isnt mine...(_god damn it_)

* * *

Soul Eater Valentine's Special

"Happy Stupid Valentine's Day"

_SoMa_

_KidLiz_

_TsuStar_

_And more…_

* * *

Valentine's Day…

It was a day most women were _'obsessed'_ with.

They spent weeks before the special day just _'talking' _about it! Always asking each other if they knew who they're Valentine was going to be and if they were getting anything for anyone. It was a day where couples got closer, did romantic things, bought each other flowers and chocolate and little teddy bears…Soul didn't like to participate in it…and neither did his meister. They had the same thought about it.

_"You shouldn't rely on just 'one' day to show affection to someone." _

Here in Death City, Shibusen had some different "rules" for Valentine's Day. Most couples did their thing…yes…but most of the partners did things for each other too…like it was partner appreciation day or something! But partners should appreciate each other all the time…or at least…that's what Soul thought. He may have not of acted like he appreciated Maka, but he sure as hell did! In fact, the feeling was a bit more…complex than just "appreciation"…

Either way…to Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn…Valentine's Day was stupid.

So…why did Maka save money and actually buy something? He wondered.

"You traitor."

Maka glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with her crimson eyed partner. His arms were crossed, and he was leaning on her bedroom door; his eyes now fixed on her school bag that rested in front of her on her bed. He knew she bought something the night before with the money she had been saving up. Although…he didn't know what it was and he didn't know who it was for…but _'this' _Death Scythe felt incredibly and undoubtedly jealous…and he was disgusted with that fact…I mean…how _'uncool'_!

"I'm not betraying anyone, Soul."

With that, the pigtailed meister turned to zip up her bag and throw it over her shoulder. Soul narrowed his eyes as she did so. "What happened to "let's not do Valentine's this year" ...?" He then snapped with a quotation of his words as she walked passed him; hitting the bottom of his chin with a finger on her way. All she did in response was let out a soft hum as she opened the front door and looked over her shoulder at him. "Who is it for then, huh?"

Maka smiled his way and winked.

"Not for you if that's what you were wondering~"

Soul wanted to barf.

* * *

"All of these are for me?"

In the middle of class that morning, Kid had knocked down the door with his foot—a large bouquet of roses in hand—and rushed over to Liz to put it on her desk; his face red, and his breath heavy. It was funny…because just moments before he had done so, Liz had been talking about him. She said that he stayed behind complaining that all eight ceiling fans in the living room weren't spinning in unison…she and her sister Patty didn't want to stick around and listen to his whining and complaining so they left without him…Of course after being told to go ahead anyway…

Nodding, Kid went ahead and took his seat next to her; brushing off whatever was on his black over coat. "Yes," He then answered her; taking out his perfect and pristine notebook so he could attempt at taking his perfectly neat notes. "There are eight roses there," He pointed to the bouquet a she eldest of the Thompson sisters stared at it in awe. "Each rose has been carefully trimmed by hand at a precise angle and there are exactly eight pedals on each bud—I made sure of that."

"Wow…thank you, Kid…"

"O-Of course…"

Soul from over at his seat grimaced and looked away from the happy pistol girl, and he found himself glaring at the black board where Stein was busy putting his own chalk mural of Puffins and different dissecting tools. "Stupid Valentine's Day…" He muttered under his breath; receiving a glance from his meister beside him. Maka smirked and began to read again but something was placed in front of her—a rose—and she looked up into another student's eyes. Immediately, Soul's skin crawled and he couldn't help but let out a low growl.

"For you Miss. Albarn~"

"Oh…Thank You.."

"Piss off…"

Both Maka and the student looked at Soul at the same time and gave him the same perplexed look. "What?" He asked; acting as if he hadn't done anything at all. Maka's expression deepened as the student began to make his way back to his seat and Soul just gave her a shrug. "I didn't say anything…"

"Sure…" Maka let the word drag on a bit as she picked up the rose and stared at it with a very small frown. Then, with a soft sigh, she held it out to her weapon nonchalance like; gaining his attention again. "Here ya go…" She then said as he looked at it questioningly. "I don't want it…I don't even know that guy very well…" As soon as she said this, the Death Scythe took it and shoved the bud into his mouth, clamped his jaw down on it and tore it right off the stem. "Good boy…"

"I'm not…a dog…thank you," Soul mumbled with his mouth full as he chewed on the rose bud slowly. The meister only giggled, patted the top of his head softly and continued her reading. The subject of the day was something they had discussed the day before…The dissection of the Alaskan Puffin. It was absolutely repulsing and ridiculous…but Maka already knew what she needed to know anyway. So all she had to do was read really…

For some reason though, Maka's eyes were drawn away from the book and had then fallen upon the girl who sat next to her in the class. Tsubaki, tall, thin and gorgeous, looked like she was love-struck. She was holding some sort of picture in her hands—close to her chest—and looked like she was day dreaming about something romantic…Maka was definitely curious and had cocked a brow.

"Um…Tsubaki?"

"Hmmmm~?"

"What's that there?" Even though the weapon had her eyes closed, Maka still pointed to the photo. "It seems to have made you a happy weapon today~"

"Oh this?" Tsubaki asked; opening her deep indigo eyes. She pried the photo away from her chest and let Maka take a look. "Black*Star gave it to me," She then told the shortest out of the two. Mala examined it closely and sighed. She figured the blue haired dope would give his weapon a signed photo of himself. But what really had her confused was why Tsubaki loved it so much…

"What's so special about his signature?" She asked; sitting up properly again. "You _'live' _with him…" Her large green eyes fell upon the blue haired assassin on the other side of Tsubaki and she saw that he was taking his first period nap. "You see him like everyday...and you guys sleep in the same bedroom too don't you…?"

"Yes, but—" Tsubaki put herself on hold for a moment, glanced over to her meister as well, and then back to Maka again. "He…he kissed me after he gave it to me~" The green eyed meister felt her jaw drop. "And then he told me that even a god should be graced and honored by my presence~"

_Unbelievable…_

That's all that ran through Maka's head as Tsubaki returned to her previous state. She couldn't even possibly _'imagine' _Black*Star—the egotistic, self-centered, meister with the massive god complex—even doing such a thing as…'_kissing' _his weapon and then giving her a complement like _'that'_…It was nearly impossible to even think about his voice _'saying'_ it!

Valentine's Day did things to people. She guessed.

The young meister let out another soft sigh and turned the page in her book to continue on, but once again, something else caught her attention. Letters and notes were piled on her desk in front of her. There were at least five of them. Though, she only blinked and began to look around for anyone who looked suspicious of who had put them there. No one looked like they had done it and Soul definitely looked like _'he'_ didn't. His mouth was agape and he was staring at them with a pure killing intent.

Maka smirked.

'Oh, he's just jealous~'

* * *

Once that locker opened, Soul quickly moved out of the way so all the letters inside could fall down into the garbage he pulled over to sit under it. Maka stared at the letter-fall with her mouth wide open and he then began to help the pile move by reaching in and grabbing random envelopes to toss in by hand. "Geez…" He uttered out as he ended up pulling one in the shape of a heart. "They aren't just requests anymore…" He threw that one in the garbage too but made sure it was torn in half first…

"Soul that's rude," Maka snapped as he swept the letters out of the locker with his hand. "These girls do so much for you and you don't even realize it…" She stepped over to the garbage as he continued to toss letters in and she grabbed the first one she could. "I see them open doors for you, and some take notes for you and shove them in your bag when you're taking your daily nap…" Soul glanced her way as she said this and watched as she opened the envelope she grabbed. Maybe that's why he was always finding notes in his bag but not remembering if he did them or not… "Hmm…You see this girl is that one that sits in the desk above ours…"

"…Laurie?"

"…Her name is Kathy."

"Oh…"

Apathetically, the white haired weapon went back to what he was doing as she opened the card and read the first line. She felt a little weird prying…but…he was going to throw it away anyway right…? Plus Kathy would never know…

_'Soul,_

_You may not notice me much, but I'm that girl who sits behind you and your meister during Stein's class: The one with the black hair and blue eyes. I'm the only one in the class with that color combination so I thought that it would be best to tell you that…in case you didn't remember… _

_I, uh…It's embarrassing to say but…_

_I've had a crush on you for a very long time…_

_I've never been able to tell you because you're always walking with your meister and every time I approach you, someone you know shows up and talks to you instead. _

_Like…that Black*Star kid for instance…he's the one that shows up the most. It's like…he knows when I'm trying to talk to you or something._

_I know lots of girls say you're a great guy and stuff…and you try to ignore them…but please…if you could…maybe…possibly give me a chance…?_

_One date would be the world to me…even if it's the only one…_

_Sincerely,_

_Kathy Harlose'_

Maka nearly crushed the paper as she read it. She felt bad that this girl liked Soul so much and he wouldn't even read her letter…but she was pissed off that she liked him altogether! She liked Soul more than a partner and more than just her best friend. And she had an actual _'reason' _to. She talked to him all the time, lived with him, sat on the same couch as him, watched the same T.V shows with him, ate at the dining table with him—breakfast, sometimes lunch, and then dinner—sometimes they even slept in the same bed! When she'd have a nightmare he'd actually let her crawl into bed with him and he'd actually _'comfort'_ her! She had a reason to like him and these girls…_'these girls'_ only liked him because they thought he was cute! He didn't even notice them! He didn't even know Kathy's name!

"Whoa there…" Soul shut his locker and lifted his hands up a little as he watched his meister's face turn bright red in anger. "What has she said to piss you off so badly…?" He then asked her as he moved a little closer to her. She didn't say anything in response, but she answered his question with a growl and a moment of shredding the letter into hundreds of little pieces; letting each torn piece fall into the garbage slowly and painfully. His eyes were wide…he had been surprised.

Maka _'never' _did that to his letters…

"H-hey now…" He took a step forward and reached for her hands as she tore up the love letter, but paused for a moment. "You can stop, you know?"

"I KNOW!"

With that incredibly loud and ear busting scream, the pigtailed meister threw whatever was left of the letter into the garbage and turned around to walk away from him and the disgusting piece of parchment she had just read. "Hey…where you going?"

"LUNCH!"

Soul, very confused and lost, sighed and pushed the garbage can back to it's original place and started walking down the hall after his meister. He wasn't going to run to catch up with her…she was walking too fast for one thing…and she looked too pissed off to even be around at the moment. "I'll just…let her chill for awhile…" He mumbled to himself as he watched her march into the cafeteria ahead. He let out another sigh as his hands found his pockets and he looked down. "How uncool…"

There was a tap on his shoulder…

"Hmm…?" The white haired Death Scythe looked over his shoulder and found himself face to face with a black haired girl with bright blue eyes. She smiled shyly and looked away, blushing as she began to say something; receiving only a lifted brow from the weapon before her.

"Uh…Soul…I-It's me Kathy…from the desk behind you…" She began quietly. "I…I wanted to give you something…"

* * *

"So, what did you get him?"

"…it's stupid…" Maka mumbled as she and the girls sat away from the boys to talk; Liz's large bouquet towering over their heads. Patty leaned in with a questioning gaze as Tsubaki tilted her head to the side slightly. Just a few moments ago the pigtailed meister had barged into the cafeteria fuming in anger…all the girls pulled her aside to talk about it and eventually, after a bit of venting, she had calmed down… "I…I thought that since he's such a classy guy…I'd get him something…you know, classy." All the girls nodded as Maka reached into her bag and searched for whatever they were talking about. "So…I found this…and thought it would be a nice gift…"

"Whoa!"

"That looks nice!"

"Beautiful design~"

It was a pocket watch. A stylish looking golden pocket watch that clicked open on both sides. When opened, not only could you see the time, but you could also see the tiny gears inside turning and spinning. It was expensive and the case it came in was heavy…but…She knew he'd like it. He liked jazzy things...like record players and instruments, she even remembered him saying something about pocket watches too. He thought they were cool…and usually really cool _'looking'_. He mentioned that he liked the ones that revealed the inside gears to you…Just like the one she bought….

"I think it was a stupid thing to get him…It's just Valentine's Day—"

"So what, it tells him you think about him, right?"

Maka looked down on the pocket watch again and nodded to the Thompson sister before glancing up again. Ox, over at a different table had given Kim a rose just as she did so, and of course the pink haired witch couldn't help but accept it. The pigtailed meister smiled softly and looked at the watch again. "Stupid Valentine's Day…" She then muttered; rising to her feet. "Ok…I think I'll go find him and give it to him right now,"

"Really?" Liz asked as the smaller of the girls stepped over the bench and placed the pocket watch into its case. "I thought you said you were going to wait until after school…?"

"No…I kinda—well…" Maka paused and looked at the doorway with an unsure expression. "Uh…I walked away from him pretty angry earlier and didn't tell him why…" She then told them as they all looked over to the doorway as well. "He might be a little confused or…agitated…So...maybe something like this will cheer him up~"

"Alright then…"

With a nod to the girls, Maka walked away from the table and over to the nearest cafeteria door. It opened when she was about to open it herself so she let whoever was coming through go first. Then, she took the handle and walked out when they were out of the way. 'I wonder where he'd be…' She thought to herself as she began to look down the hall to her right. All she saw where groups of students talking, kissing, cuddling, beating each other and just hanging out…the ones that were making out—about 2 couples out of every 10—made her grimace and look the other way to see if she could spot her target.

That's when she saw them…

Soul and Kathy…

And…were they…?

"W-What…?" Maka's eyes widened as she watched the two weapons exchange something she never wanted to see. A kiss. "God damn it," The pigtailed meister bit her lip and turned almost as soon as she saw them. It was a shocker and it also made her angrier than the letter had…she wanted to punch Soul in the face and slap Kathy across hers! It wasn't fair! Soul didn't even know Kathy's name! He had called her Laurie earlier! So why in the world was he fucking _'kissing' _her!

"Maka?"

Tsubaki tried to stop the young meister, but Maka had grabbed her bag and thrown it over her shoulder quickly before walking away to the door on the other side of the lunch hall. They could tell she was mad…but, like usual, they didn't know why…

Meanwhile, just as that door shut behind her, Soul shoved the black haired girl away from him and wiped his lip off. "Ok…Kathy…just…no," He uttered out as she stepped back with a sad expression. "I don't know you very well…in fact; I don't know you at all…" His crimson red eyes shifted throughout the hall to find his other fan girls staring in shock and jealousy. "None of you get the idea you can just come up to me and kiss me like this, got it!" He shouted as he fixed his jacket; causing the many girls around to flinch and look away. Then he looked at Kathy again and tried his best not to yell at her…so he gave her a smirk. "I'm sure you're a nice girl and all…but, I like someone else…sorry."

"Oh…it's ok…at least I got my feelings out~"

"Right…"

The white haired Death Scythe turned at the heel and walked towards the cafeteria again so he could finally go and sit with his friends and eat in peace. But once he had opened the doors to go inside, he felt the anger that was radiating off of his meister's soul. He paused and looked over to the table where they all usually sat and saw everyone looking his way with both worry and irritation at the same time. Because they knew...that he had been the one to cause Maka to walk off like she did. "Where's Maka?" He asked them as soon as he was close enough to hear Kid's mumbling about the roses beginning to wither already.

"She went that-a-way~!" Patty exclaimed as she pointed to the other side of the cafeteria with her pointer finger. Soul glanced in that direction and ignored the many people who were giving out flowers and chocolates to others that were in the way. Then, without a single word, the white haired boy stepped away from the table and began to follow the killing intent that came from his meister.

'Fuck…she's really mad now…' He thought to himself; dodging a young lady that tried to say something to him as he walked by. He walked into the hall on the other side of the lunch room and shut the door behind him; the feeling of Maka's anger getting stronger and stronger the more he walked. It was like some sort of radar system for him. It was the reason he always knew where to find her if something happened to her… 'What the hell got to her this time…?'

The anger was suddenly gone…and replaced by anguish.

Soul stopped walking and lifted a brow…_'now' _what happened?

* * *

Eventually, he found her outside on the steps in the front of the school; just staring out onto the city's horizon with her elbows on her lap and he chin resting in her hands. With his own hands in his pockets, Soul approached her from behind with his usual droopy eyes narrowed. "You don't look like your upset," He then said to her; causing her to flinch slightly. He sat down beside her and rested his arms on his knees and stared out onto the city as well; Maka beside him refusing to move her eyes away from the building she'd been looking at for quite some time. "Your soul is screaming, you know? …Beating me up."

She didn't respond…

His crimson eyes shifted into her direction and spotted a rose sitting on the ground beside her. His body tensed and he put pressure to his teeth. It was quite obvious he was pissed off again. Maka sensed it and glanced down at the rose, picked it up and held it out in front of her. "Oh…I got another rose on my way out here…" She then muttered as he stared at it angrily. "He kinda just showed up out of nowhere you know…" She set the rose back down and sighed; looking at the same thing she had been only moments ago. "Mmm…Stupid Valentine's Day…"

"I second that…"

The both of them just stared at the horizon for awhile in silence until Soul glanced down to try and spot the bottom of the large staircase. "I uh…was jumped today," He then said to her; trying to start some sort of conversation. Her eyes darted his way in an instant and she kept quiet. "By…that chick that sits behind us in Stein's class…" He let out a large exaggerated sigh and shut his eyes. "She fucking kissed me without warning! BLEH!" His arm shot up to wipe his mouth off again as she watched quietly. "…gimme that,"

Soul grabbed the rose and shoved the bud into his mouth like he had earlier that day in their class. Maka's mouth opened as he chewed on it and threw the stem away—mostly to blow off his steam. "H-hey!" She said to him; causing his eyes to move in her direction. "What if I actually wanted that one?" She then gasped as her partner spit the bud out and glared at her back.

"Oh yeah! Too bad now!"

"ARG! SOUL YOU JERK!"

The book came down onto his head faster than the eye could see and his body ended up crashing down the large stairway as the meister got back onto her feet and glared at him. He rolled and fell all the way down until he hit a point where the path flattened out for a few feet, and after coming to a complete stop, the white haired Death Scythe groaned in pain and waited for his meister's footsteps to come to a stop beside him. He opened his eyes painfully and looked up at her as she stared down on him. Something was in her hands…and she was…smiling?

"Here," Maka breathed as she crouched down beside him; holding out the wooden box that she had in her hands. Soul didn't sit up, but he lifted his hands up to grab it cautiously. "It's for you," She then said to him as he turned it around to look through the tiny glass door. "Happy Stupid Valentine's Day, Soul…"

"A…pocket watch…?"

"You said you liked those things right?"

Finally, he sat up and opened the small glass door to take out the classy looking watch so he could get a better look. "Yeah…" He then said to her, almost in a whisper. She smiled as he opened up both sides to see the tiny gears turning as the hand twitched forward and around the small chronograph. He smirked. "Thanks Maka…" Her lips found his cheek as soon as he said it, and as soon as he felt them, his face turned bright red.

"Yep~"

The pigtailed meister got back onto her feet and walked back up to the top of the stairs to grab her bag as he stayed put to admire his new watch. He got to his feet as he set it back into its case and then looked up to the top of the stairs while Maka tossed her bag over her shoulder again. "Uh…Happy Stupid Valentine's Day to you too, I guess," He then shouted back as she looked down his way. A smile spread across her lips as he then began to walk away. She lifted a brow.

"Hey! Where you going?" Maka called out to him as his head of white began to get smaller and smaller from the distance between them. "School is this way!" She held her hand out to point at the school but he only waved over his shoulder.

"Goin' home!" He shouted out to the world in front of him as she relaxed her hand and set it back down to her side. "I don't want anything to happen to it's case!"

Maka sighed and turned around with a shrug and then smiled softly to herself. She was happy to hear that it wasn't just him who kissed Kathy…and now that she knew it was all her fault, maybe she wouldn't get her head bit off if she had a little word with the black haired weapon from their class. "I'll show her to kiss _'my' _weapon~" She mumbled to herself as she walked back into the school with a narrow smile. Though, that smile disappeared in an instant as soon as she saw a group of guys looking at her with hearts in their eyes; roses and chocolates in their hands. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open but before she could react to anything…Soul seemed to materialize out of nowhere and knock the whole group of guys down with one blow.

"I SAID, PISS OFF, GOD DAMN IT!"

**END~**


End file.
